Gravity (all God needs to hold me)
by Anuna
Summary: Aaron Cross doesn't exist anywhere, except in his own head; without chemicals he would perish from there as well. Nothing would be left of him – not even a scratch on his skin. (Aaron/Marta)
1. Chapter 1

**_Gravity (all God needs to hold me)_**

**_- part one  
_**

**_Summary: Aaron Cross doesn't exist anywhere, except in his own head. Without chemicals he would perish from there as well, and nothing would be left of him. Not even a scratch on his skin.  
_**

**_xxXxx  
_**

* * *

Every life should have a beginning, a point of origin which defines everything that follows, who you are, what your chances are. What is in your stars. It's hard to tell where he begins. It's impossible. Aaron Cross was created, not born. He is a number, a string of statistics, letters charting out his new genetics. He doesn't even own himself.

He wonders sometimes what it feels like to simply exist. No missions, no blood work, no checkups. No chems.

No other purpose than simply being alive.

.

.

* * *

White coat, dark hair, deep eyes. This must be how angels look.

"Look this way please," she says and Aaron does what he's told. Before, obeying was a way not to get hurt. It wasn't a guarantee, but it was the best chance he could give himself.

Aaron looks into the penlight. Obedience comes naturally, even now. She is new on the long list of doctors he's seen lately. She introduces herself as Doctor Shearing when she walks in, the plastic card clipped to the front of her white lab coat tells him her name is Marta. He doesn't like doctors, but he's learning to make impressions on people, not the boxes they fit into, because generalization can be dangerous, because he can deal with ambiguous information and use it to compose elaborate constructs in his mind.

She says _please_. It's a nice thing to hear.

"Good. Thank you," she says when she removes the light. He blinks several times and rubs his eyes. She waits. "Look at my finger," she asks and he does. Not much has changed (other people tell him what to do, and he obeys them) except the fact that now he understands why they're asking.

.

.

* * *

They pull a tight rope over a canyon and tell him to walk over.

He does.

.

.

* * *

His usual experience with medical checkups can be described as quick and impersonal. In his experience, most military doctors are men, and not very gentle. They do their work like everything else in the military is done. Most of them don't pay attention to people they're treating. All of them, wounded soldiers, they're all just bodies to cut and patch up.

Doctor Shearing takes her time. Everything about her is purposeful and precise, but her manner is distanced and clinical. She asks questions and writes down his answers, catalogs his old scars – left upper arm, knife. Right shoulder blade, shrapnel. Right thigh, a bullet wound. Cuts on his chest, things he probably got in a fight, and she looks at each one. Can she tell his history from the marks he's bearing, see what his life was like? Does he come down to old scars, his identity preserved in them?

There's something about this kind of attention, though, about the details and the way she looks at his arms, skin, his mouth and eyes. It's impersonal, but it's still interest, touch and human contact. He doesn't want to think about what it says about his life. Conversing with angels requires solitary existence.

.

.

* * *

There's an old memory, like a faded, yellow photograph. He is a small child and someone's holding him, and he is safe.

There are clearer memories: barren hallways and cold, empty rooms. Nobody coming to help when he called. Things he couldn't do at school, questions he couldn't understand.

The feeling of being alone, always and everywhere.

.

.

* * *

He was picked for the program because every observation and psych evaluation marked him as a loner, who could work on his own. For people who planned everything so carefully and counted every hair on his head, they're either stupid or fucking desperate, seeking those nobody will miss, because they read only half of the book. He never _chose_ to be alone. But he is here, and he is this different man now, strong and resourceful.

He can stand being alone. His whole life has seen to that.

.

.

* * *

Doctor Shearing is pretty. She has the features of a Greek statue, the poise of an angel – an impersonal and detached being, powerful in her own right but still an instrument of an unknown, faraway god. All that knowledge, all the power that she has over him, just to do as she's been told. Those hands he likes aren't meant to bring mercy, they just do their work. Still, she's nice to look at, so he looks at her, each time and every time. That belongs to him.

"Are you trying to put me down, Doc?" he asks every time she sedates him, and her face remains a mask. He doesn't hate her. She is a professional, but she speaks softly and warms the stethoscope for him. It's those bits that his mind registers, those things which aren't necessary, because they're kindness.

.

.

* * *

He is in the middle of a desert with a bullet lodged inside his leg. He's bleeding and he knows if he doesn't fix himself the wound will get infected. The chances he might die will increase.

The pain doesn't matter. The blood doesn't either, it's just another job to get done, and he wonders how white coats do it. Do they think of it as human flesh? Something that hurts and feels? Or is it like a mark to shoot, just a target that collapses when he pulls the trigger?

He fixes himself and his wound heals, and there isn't even a scar. It's almost like his own body doesn't want to acknowledge what he has become.

.

.

* * *

The person with the white coat is always in position of greater power.

He hates this part of his check ups – the saline solution, the needle, the anesthetic.

Each time her explanation makes sense, but he knows it's false. He knows she has to do it, she has to put him to sleep, but he still resents it, being treated like a lab animal, with no say over what's done to him.

If he submits his body to everything they want to do with him, if he offers his arms and blood and remains the perpetual sacrificial lamb, then he gets the only mercy that matters: green pills, blue pills so he can continue. Aaron Cross doesn't exist anywhere, except in his own head; without chemicals he would perish from there as well. Nothing would be left of him – not even a scratch on his skin.

She asks for his arm, and he gives it to her. Angels do what they're ordered to do, he thinks. They don't grant mercy. Only gods can do that.

.

.

* * *

It's not the first time he's been beaten up. He's been beaten in his life, had his bones broken and his pride shattered and usually failed to defend himself because he was the weaker one. But he could at least try. That choice was his.

The man he is now isn't weak or isn't helpless. He isn't even afraid. He understands the mission, he knows why the beating is necessary. He can stand the pain, he knows how to take the punches (and he takes them), but that's not the thing that truly hurts this time.

.

.

* * *

She tells him to relax and lie down, but he can't. He can never relax around needles.

From the first time he remains seated during this part, even if it's futile – she will inject the anesthetic into the saline solution, it will flow into his vein, dissolve within his blood, and he will dissolve in her hands. But it's a choice to stay upright as long as he can and it's _his_. Nobody can take it. He tells her that she's beautiful, in Russian, because she doesn't understand it and she can't censor it.

Every time she tells him to count. There's something comforting about that, about numbers, and the different languages he knows, the fact that it's always her and not some other doctor, the way she cradles his face and helps him fall.

Her hands feel kind. They're warm, and he can feel that warmth through the thin latex gloves she always wears (another barrier, another method to keep things impersonal and far away). Moments before he the chemicals take away his consciousness, he wonders what her skin would feel like.

.

.

* * *

Everything falls apart when he takes innocent lives.

The man - god who owns him tells him that it had to be done. Not that it was right, but that it was a necessary thing to do. He is betrayed by his creator, and like every heretic he starts to question things. It feels like a beginning, it feels like an ending.

.

.

* * *

In the cold of the night his eyes stare out into the darkness. He can't see the wolves but he knows they're close. Their voices melt together as they howl, and he envies them.

.

.

* * *

When Marta looks up at him, uncertain and almost scared, Aaron covers her hand resting on his forearm and smiles. This is a choice; personal, deliberate, and filled with meaning.

"Thank you," he says in the dimly lit room. Her eyes are big and heavy, but when she injects him with the virus, her hands are certain. It feels prickly cold and he shivers a little, and something between them shatters as she removes the syringe and presses a small ball of cotton against his arm. "It's okay," he assures her and she presses her lips in a thin, apologetic line.

She looks tired and drawn, her immaculate appearance shattered. Not an angel any more, he thinks; he ruined that. He shook her awake and forced her to accept her responsibility and her power.

He ruined her, to save them both.

.

.

* * *

In last eight years he's been sick, beaten, cold and hungry; he's been overheated and dehydrated, but he's never been truly helpless.

Now he sweats and shakes and he can barely move. The street is crowded with noises and people. There's smoke and shouting and car sirens, there are words he doesn't understand, and he remembers well what it's like to not understand, what it's like to be uncertain of what you need and where you're headed. Where you just know that "stay here" is better than "go into the unknown" - staying is better than drifting and being lost.

And then there are hands, arms, Marta; soft, familiar and real. She takes him with her, and he trusts her to take him someplace safe.

.

.

* * *

.

He is a helpless knot of tremors, shaking and sweating on the bed. She takes off his shoes, helps him out of his jacket and his shirt, and later out of his pants as well. She cradles his face in her hands like she always does, offers him her shoulder, keeps his forehead cool. It's new and different and he can't think about it much; he can only let himself feel all of it, everything Marta does for him, mixed with fever and weakness. In the golden light coming through the window she is everything that's powerful and kind. She feels like the beginning and the end, the person who designed him, perfected him, the one who put the final seal on what he is. He might have destroyed an angel, but she has become a goddess.

His debt can't be measured, so he offers her the only thing he can - a chance. He is too weak to defend them like this, and the tells her to go, but she holds him, cool hands on his sweaty back, on his temples, in his hair. He feels like he's falling into her, losing himself, and she catches him.

.

.

.

* * *

He wonders if simple existence is anything like waking up to Marta's hands when she changes the bandages on his shoulder and his thigh. Is it like knowing that someone is taking care of him? Things like her bringing him a clean shirt and a bowl of soup, and sitting next to him while he eats. Small things, like Marta reaching out and wiping a piece of food from the corner of his mouth and smiling at him, _for _him.

He sits on the deck with Marta and Joseph, the captain's son. He pretends not to understand the card game they're playing, then he cheats and that makes them laugh. He spends the afternoon studying maps, until Marta comes. They talk for awhile and later they stare at the horizon.

.

.

* * *

.

He has just one kind of nightmare. He dreams of wolves, huddled on the edge of his camp fire. They don't move and they don't howl; they just look at him - all of them, together - with pity in their yellow eyes.

.

.

* * *

"I'm not going to hurt you," she says, standing in front of him. Just how extensively was he trained not to trust words like that? How thoroughly was he taught to disregard what his heart kept saying - that he wanted, and still wants, someone who won't hurt him. "Aaron," Marta smiles, then her eyebrows rise. "I can't believe we're discussing this."

"I'm fine, Doc," he says, but she shakes her head.

"You have an injured arm -"

"I can shave just fine," he insists. It's nothing he can't handle.

"You can't see what you're doing," she points out, and rightfully so. "The mirror is too small, if you can call that a mirror."

He doesn't say anything. She takes two steps closer.

"Come on. Let me help you."

He's come to know her a bit better. She's smart, interesting, stubborn as hell, and he isn't surprised. All that work that she's done: the science, the tests, the research composed of details, of gathering precise data over long periods of time, that takes stubbornness. It takes dedication and passion and integrity, and he isn't surprised to discover all of that in her.

"Okay," he agrees and watches as her smile widens.

"Sit over there," she says in what he thinks of as her doctor voice..

"Yes, Doc," he says, and it sounds tongue- in - cheek, almost playful. He takes a seat in the only chair they have, and she brings his shaving kit to the small table next to him. She stands close to him, soaps his face and starts working.

"You know I could -," he begins when she slowly tilts his head to the left side. It's might be the first time he willingly lets go, sitting in a submissive position and learning it feels okay.. She is gentle and close, and her hands are as warm as he imagined they would be. "Could have finished it myself just fine."

"Mhmmm. Sure," she nods as she works, finishes with his right cheek and lifts his chin to reach the under his jaw. "Of course you can handle it. But this way you won't have papers stuck to cuts. It's much more classy."

He looks up to meet her amused expression. It's nice seeing how it looks on her face, it feels good allowing himself to be affected and grinning in return.

"Are you saying so, Doc?"

"It would ruin your face," she smirks. Her thumb traces his jaw, and that, that's a completely new feeling. Or, maybe it's not. "And that would be a shame, seeing how it has potential," she adds looking content and focused. He doesn't have a ready answer, and he can't really speak, because she works the razor under his chin, and he's processing the feelings spreading through his chest.

She is gentle and careful, and he feels all her focus on him, just like in that examination room, only this isn't sterile and clean. She washes the razor in a small bowl of water, warm droplets fall to his skin when she returns her hand to his face. He's watched her watching him many times, but he hasn't seen her _seeing_ him. It's different, it's new, he isn't sure what to do with it all. It's like relaxing around needles, because he trusts her now.

They shift and breathe and she comes to stand in between his legs, his inner thigh touching her knee. She has her hands on his face, pats it dry gently with a towel, and gives him an affectionate look when she's done. Her fingers linger on his cheek and he carefully takes her hand. He can't really read her face, and perhaps he's not meant to. He was given skills to empathize with people, to theorize and intellectualize, but he was never meant to use his tools to create a human experience. Instead, he was living an imitation of life, where he was using people, and they were using him.

"Thank you," he says and she smiles.

"It's okay - I'm glad I could help," she replies, and touches his face with the hand he isn't holding. She doesn't move away, and he realizes he doesn't want her to. It feels good just to be with her here.

"I'm glad too," he says.

.

.

* * *

.

He's on the deck, planning to spend the afternoon fixing fishnets when he hears voices. He walks to the other side of the ship, leans over the rail and sees Marta and captain's son in the water, splashing and laughing. The sight is almost like a postcard: they are far away from everywhere, and he supposes it's beautiful here. The only problem is, they don't belong to a postcard. Well, at least he doesn't. He never did.

Marta sees him immediately from her spot in the water.

"Aaron!" she calls, wide smile on her face, and Joseph waves at him. "Come on in!"

He pauses, watching them swirl in the water. Joseph likes Marta – Aaron imagines it's hard not to like her, besides, he's a kid and he doesn't question kindness when someone offers it. Joseph likes him as well.

It's another of those situations for which Aaron doesn't have a prepared answer, so he just watches for a moment, smiling back. The water is clear blue, the sun is high in the sky and the little beach is fairly isolated. He can see a few people far away, minding their own business, children running along the sandy shore. He takes a breath, two, tells himself this is normal, okay and safe.

"Aaron!" Marta calls again, a little impatient and he can see excitement on her face. "Come on! It's perfect!"

He doesn't really know what perfect means in this context. The last water he swam in was icy cold and cut his breath in half. He doesn't remember the last time he went swimming for fun.

"Gotta fix these nets, Doc," he says smoothly, realizing that he doesn't want to decline her invitation. There's a sense of duty, he promised Francis he'd fix the nets, but it doesn't take lot of time. It's a hot day. He can do it later. His hands tighten on the rail, and maybe Marta senses all of this, because she keeps calling, smiling and splashing in his direction.

"Uh, Doc, no bathing suit," he tries, but he senses he is going to be defeated in this battle, and he doesn't mind.

"Just be creative," she shouts back and he notes how relaxed she looks.

He laughs a little and takes off his shirt. Joseph cheers and starts swimming towards the ship. Marta just waits there, her eyes on him and he's hyper aware of her look. Aaron waits, he wants to keep this moment in his memory, hold onto it. If there was a way to stop time, he would press the button right now.

"Are you coming?" she shouts, and somehow she seems younger. He realizes she is carefree, and perhaps that's something he shouldn't miss out on. It's something he should experience. "Or are you scared?" she taunts.

He takes a breath. He isn't scared of anything. Right?

"You asked for it, Doc," he says, kicks his cotton pants aside and remains in his grey boxers. He climbs the rail easily. The jump is smooth and the water hugs him as he strokes his way through the warm blue. He dives and resurfaces, suddenly feeling free, and somehow like a child. Joseph reaches him first, greeting him with splashes of water. Aaron chases him and the boy laughs when Aaron lifts him and throws him back into the sea. They repeat the game several times before Aaron turns to Marta and meets her playful smile.

He feels his face stretch in a similar way.

"Hey Doc," he says, and his voice sounds unexpectedly teasing.

She bites her lip, treading on the water's surface surface and looking at his chest. "Am I in trouble?" she asks.

"You betcha," he says and lunges after her. He grabs her and pulls her and she shrieks, legs kicking and arms flailing and soon they're both coughing out water. She laughs and he laughs with her.

"God, that – that was unfair," she's throwing water in his direction.

"You liked it," he says. It's so good seeing her smile like this, because he hasn't seen it before, and it's possibly his new favourite thing.

"Yeah, I did," she says and swims closer, tentatively, watching out for his hands. He feels good and relaxed, so he reaches for her again, grabs her by the wrists and pulls her towards him. She struggles, but just barely, and finally places her hands against his chest. They're physically close, skin and salt and droplets on their faces, and it doesn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"Why do you call me Doc all the time?" she asks, her eyes on her hands as they're resting against him. Her thumb strokes a small circle just above his heart.

"Force of habit, I guess," he answers. He does because it's familiar, because it's what he's always called her. Well, almost always.

"You can call me Marta if you like," she says. "You don't have to -" her smile falters, her thumb stilling against him and he suddenly understands. She's struggling to find her own space, the new definition of herself just like he is. They're both looking for things to tell them who they are now.

"Marta," he smiles softly, and she smiles in return, but it's not as happy as it was a moment ago. He splashes water at her, once, twice, three times, until she's distracted and she's laughing again. He looks at her, with wet hair and a sunburn on her shoulders, and she's never looked more real to him - all those boundaries, everything gone, everything but his new skin which doesn't scar, and her determination to smile and enjoy even the smallest bits of beauty that stumble their way. "Yeah," he says, "I like it."

.

.

* * *

.

.

She told him two days after they escaped that she hoped they were lost.

For the first time it doesn't sound like something bad.

* * *

It's not the first nightmare she has. She usually mumbles in her sleep, turns around once or twice and quiets. He always wakes and stays in his bunk, straining his eyes against the darkness, listening to the rhythm of her breathing. When it evens out, becomes deep and calm, he relaxes.

Tonight is different. Tonight the words become clear, a string of _no – no – no_ sounding scared and urgent and he's on his feet and next to her before he can think.

"Hey Doc," he says and then touches her shoulder.

"No! Please!" her arms flail and he knows the ship is small and she'll wake up Francis and Joseph. He guesses an audience is the last thing she wants so he starts to shake her, gently, and when she doesn't wake his hands close around her shoulders to pull her out of the dream.

"Doc – Marta! Marta, come on, wake up," she trashes against his hands and whimpers. "Marta. Marta, wake up for me -"

She gasps, like coming up for air after being under water for too long.

"Marta -" he's sitting next to her and she pushes herself up, still gasping. In the dim light he can see her expression, he can tell she's lost and scared and he _knows_. He knows exactly how that feels.

"God, he-," she looks at him, covers her mouth. "He was shooting and I was trying to get out and I couldn't – "

A sob breaks her voice and he doesn't think, he just pulls her close. Her hands wind around him and she holds tight shakes. He hugs her, gently, and strokes her hair because it feels like a right thing to do.

He knows how to comfort, in theory, but he's had so little practice with this. Yet when she moves against him, shifts closer, he goes by the feeling, pressing his face against her hair and just whispering things. Things like _it's okay, you're safe, I'm here_. He doesn't think about it, he just says them and they feel right. He can feel her hand pressed against his chest; the way she fists his shirt and presses her face against his neck. Aaron closes his eyes, cornered by the things he feels – tender, caring, fierce things as he cradles her against his chest.

"Just -" her breath shudders against the skin of his neck.

"Yeah?" he asks softly.

"Stay?" she asks. It's his turn to shiver, and he has to close his eyes and force his mind to stay quiet.

"Sure," he nods, and lowers them both onto the pillow. He stretches carefully; with her next to him their bodies are touching form their chests to their toes, and he needs a moment to absorb this and relax. He is tense in a strange way, as if his muscles are filled with his thoughts and plans and maps.

"Shhh," she says, hand moving across him to rest over his heart. There's familiarity in her touch, there's comfort when she holds him closer to her. Their palms kiss and their fingers intertwine and he breathes the air filled with her. He breathes, breathes, breathes, and closes his eyes.

Something within him unlocks, something he's desperately trying to keep contained ever since they yelled at each other in that car and she kept convincing him that she didn't know (and he knew she was telling the truth, he knew, but he was filled with all that frustration.) But now he is protecting and being protected, he is caring and being cared for in return, a true reciprocity he never had in his life. There's something heavy and hollow falling away from his chest, leaving him open and raw. He shifts to his side and pulls her closer, feeling her body fitting against his in the darkness, perfectly, like fingers of their hands joined together.

She kisses his chest and he kisses the top of her head, and doesn't dream of wolves any more.

.


	2. Lost for you (so lost for you)

**Title: Lost for you (so lost for you)**

**(Second part of Gravity series). Post movie, Aaron/Marta.  
**

* * *

In his head he still calls her Doctor Shearing sometimes.

Right now, Doctor Shearing is drunk. It's not too bad, she can still walk on her own, and her behavior isn't drawing any unwanted attention. If anything it's endearing and he finds it hard to stop looking at her. But she is definitely under the influence, and she talks a lot more than she usually does. He's hearing about Marta he doesn't know, the one whose parents were musicians and how she got into science and how much she loved her books. The one he would really like top get to know better. He needs her to remain functional, and he really hates telling her they should leave the bar, because they're having fun

"Spoilsport," she says when they walk out on the street.

"I think you've had enough to drink," he grins. She gives him a cheeky grin in return.

"Are you suddenly my dad?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look out for you," he says. She smacks his arm lightly. He starts to laugh, because her expression is comical, and everything is unexpected and just... different.

"I can look after myself just fine."

"I know," he says, smile playing on his lips.

"I can look out after you too," she stops in front of him and pokes his chest with her finger.

"I never thought differently," he says softly, and it's the truth. They just look at each other, his breath suspended and her eyes are a little wild under seeping streetlights. The town is packed with tourists and they don't stand out in any way. It's deceiving and almost liberating and he still can't stop looking over his shoulder. He feels torn, because he wants her to feel good (he wants to make her feel good) but he needs her to be able to run. "I'm sorry Doc," he says.

"It's Marta. M-A-R-T-A," she accentuates every letter with a poke. His smile falters and her expression softens. "Oh, you're so -" she doesn't finish, she huffs and gives him a look full of mixed feelings. "Don't you like my name?"

"I do," he says. He really does.

She starts walking, and gives him a sideways glance. He walks next to her, close and almost touching her.

They find their way to the harbor and the ship. Francis and Joseph are still away when they make their way aboard. Aaron tries to busy himself with something, but she is there, alone at the ship's rail, with that look full of longing in her eyes. He can't help it, he feels like a robber, a thief who took that small semblance of normalcy from her, again.

"Hey," he says when he leans close to her, and she's still staring towards the world they can't have. "I've ruined the evening, haven't I?" he asks carefully.

"No," she looks at him and deep in her eyes there's understanding and forgiveness and compassion. He wonders how she can still have all of that in her, after everything. "You're overestimating your influence," she adds and her look turns half teasing. He chuckles. _Okay, then_, he thinks.

"Oh right," he says. This time it really does sound light. "Sorry." They'll play it like that, they'll keep each other away from regrets and other, similar things.

"Oh, Aaron, stop apologizing. I …understand. We still have to be careful," she says, hands tightening on the rail. The lights are floating in front of them, blinking against the water's surface, just across the street. There's a city full of people and pulsing with life and music and happiness. They got to be a small part of that for a moment. "Stop feeling so bad," she murmurs and her hand reaches and wraps around his.

"Okay," he breathes. Her fingers are there, warm against his. _The bits of normalcy_, he thinks. Things he couldn't have before - should he have them now? Is it really safe, or are they going to make him see less, be less careful?

Become helpless?

"It was still very lovely," she says quietly and smiles wistfully towards the lights. He squeezes her hand and she holds on just a little tighter in return, and he wonders how ordinary people do it. How they handle everything, all the conflicting emotions and desires versus the things they should do.

A moment later she starts to let go, and he almost wants to make up some reason to keep on holding her, but she turns to him and pulls him closer and gives him this look. He isn't sure what it is, or what it means, but it seems designed to but it seems designed to draw him in and keep him looking at her, so he does, because she's amazing, and she's beautiful and she's close, not just in physical sense. She's _close_. Someone who just had drinks with him and told him about her sister and her childhood.

"I've -" he starts and falters. She looks down, at their joined hands. "I wish we could - I don't know, wish there was a way to fix this," he says.

"That should be my line," she says then.

"Oh, but you've already fixed me," falls from his lips and her smile turns soft and sad. He feels he should stop this free fall into sadness if he can, and pulls her against him and holds her until he feels her relax.

Closeness is comforting and it somehow helps him breathe. He remembers his life as Aaron in a blur of motion and right now he's standing still, and it's good, so good, like hands wrapping around him, touching his arms, resting on his chest, her head settling under his chin. He thinks how she'd fixed more than just his brain and DNA, how she keeps on fixing him, creating opportunities to have a taste of life he could only observe from afar. She moves, her hand placed above his heart, and looks up at his face. Her smile is too dreamy and her eyes are slightly unfocused and shiny, the only cues giving away the fact that she's not sober.

"You should go to sleep, Doc," he says. She's holding onto his shoulder, thumb stroking along his collarbone and he really doesn't see it coming, he doesn't. The next moment she's on her toes, her mouth against his, her determination lacking finesse, their noses bumping. When she loses her balance he tries to steady her, and she holds onto him, but it doesn't break their connection. Their lips stay together, they both see to that.

He can feel all of her muscles come alive, becoming fierce and almost desperate. Her lips move, sweet and dry and insistent and he doesn't think, he can't, he just goes along. She kisses him and he kisses back, and it's so simple, it just happens. This feels like a free fall of different kind, an oblivion when she coaxes his mouth to open for her and she tastes him. He lets her, and kisses her back, until they both need air. They part gasping and when she tries to kiss him again he pulls back, so her lips fall against his neck. It takes all self control he possesses not to keep kissing her.

"_Aaron_," she sighs into his chest. "I want this -" He wonders if its useless to resist, if he even stands a chance. He kisses her forehead and holds onto her.

"You shouldn't do something you'll regret when you're sober," he says.

"I won't regret it," she insists, flat palms stroking over his muscles. "I'll want to do it again."

He closes his eyes and swallows hard; he won't take the real, conscious choice away from her. No matter how much he believes her when she says she wants this, no matter how much he needs it.

"So we'll do this later when you're sober," he tells her.

.

.

.

* * *

**xxXxx**

.

.

.

.

Forming attachments was unwise, falling in love was forbidden, and now he understands why. It ruins focus completely, it rearranges one's frame of reference. The world becomes tilted and things gain new meaning. In program it would have been dangerous and just fucking impossible. Now? Nobody owns him any more. He's free to do what he wants with himself, right?

Yes, but still.

He knows that adrenaline and traumatic experiences and loneliness make a dangerous mix, but that's not all. That's not nearly everything that's happening here. It feels like a whole lot more than that, and he knows it should worry him, not make him feel so anxiously excited and filled with longing. He shouldn't go back and think of that morning when he woke up with Marta wrapped around him.

He's stretched on his back, staring at the darkness, hearing Marta's steady breathing over the sound of waves and the ship rocking beneath them. So _close_, he has to shut his eyes and count. Count in Russian, in Portuguese, in every language he knows. He could cross the room in four strides exactly and be next to her, and God, he _knows _what would happen.

He just doesn't have it in him to tell her no again – he doesn't want to.

.

.

.

* * *

**xxXxx**

.

.

.

The sun is high above the horizon and there is nothing but the sea around them.

"Oh God. I don't know how I managed that –_oh_!"

"Hold still doc," Aaron frowns as he holds her palm in his hands.

"It's fine, I can -"

"They're in your right hand. You're right handed.

She sighs as he continues his inspection.

"I didn't know fish with _thorns_ existed," she complains as he angles her hand to get a better look.

"It's just ordinary fish fins," he says, wishing he had small pincers, something, but his fingers will have to do. "You'll have to be more careful," he looks at her and smiles. The frown she throws his way doesn't scare him.

The fins really are like thorns, he thinks, sharp and long, sticking out of her skin. Aaron gets them out, carefully, saying he's sorry every time she hisses or makes some other painful sound. Her skin is still delicate compared to everyone else on the boat, but the sterile, impeccable look of a doctor's hands is long gone. They're rougher, used, _dirty_. They're almost like his, in fact.

They sit on the ship's deck, under the hot sun. Time moves slowly and the rest of the world is a backdrop of noise from somewhere far away. Aaron finds gauze and a bandage, then he carefully wraps her hand. He kisses her open palm when he's done, the part covered with bandages first and then the heel, and holds her other palm up and kisses it once, twice, three times. It's somewhere between reverence and the way one would kiss a lover.

She lets him.

"Aaron," she smiles when he looks up at her, teasing and almost happy, and bites her lip a little. There's a bit of red on her cheeks, under the tan the sun has given her. "What was that for?"

He shakes his head, and gives her one sided grin, "Nothing."

"Right," she says as they still hold hands. He'd like to tell her, but he doesn't know how – it might come out wrong.

He remembers what her house looked like. He knows she was working on it herself, because he knows her love for creating and remaking things, making them better. Only they burned her work together, turned her half finished home into ashes, and he is a creation she completed instead, and even though there were others before her who turned him into what he is now, her mark on him is final. The quiet servant of distant engineer god became his direct creator, and he's not sure he could ever replace all the things she had to burn, had to give up in that pursuit.. He's not even sure he should - at this point it's hard to even know what he should be doing, apart from keeping her safe.

He must look too serious, because her smile drops and her eyes deepen.

"Doc -" he starts, but she lifts her wrapped palm to his face.

"Shhh," she says, then she slides closer along the narrow bench they're sitting on. "It's - Try not to think for a moment."

He wants to say that he likes to think – that thanks to her science and tests he _can_ – but with her face so close to his it's hard to focus on anything else. Her thumb brushes across his lips and he closes his eyes. He might be faster and stronger than she is, but this stops him in his tracks. This touch that's for _him_. He looks at her looking at him like she's trying to commit every bit of him to her memory, the way he looks and feels under her hand. He kisses her thumb and she closes her eyes, like this is bliss and the only thing she wants.

She continues touching his face and he's not sure who makes that soft and pleading sound. Her fingers slide down his neck and towards his naked chest, and even though she touched all of him many times before, this feels like the first time. He tilts his face towards hers and they're breathing each other in.

It feels like the time stops. She spreads her fingers in the middle of his chest and looks at her hand there, and he looks too, his skin, her skin, his work on her hand. Somehow it's even hard to breathe and his heart is hammering behind his ribs, echoing against her open palm. Her face is close enough for their foreheads to touch when she continues her exploration, slides her fingertips over the plane of his chest. Her fingers are barely there, but when she touches his nipple his eyes fall shut and he moans. He feels her lips against his neck, kissing once, twice, traveling lower, toward the juncture of neck and shoulder. His skin is oversensitive, his breathing hard, entire body pulled taut and ready, but he can't even move. He can only feel.

The moment when she lifts her face and her lips near his feels like an eternity. He knows what he should do, theoretically, as he's done this before, only those sort of experiences from his past feel like they belong to some other life. This is different than everything Kenneth had experienced, it's different from his quick, practical one night stands that left him relieved but empty. They weren't this; they were nothing like this. He would marvel at everything, except these things flash briefly through his mind and disappear, leaving only awareness of Marta and everything she's doing to him.

This? This is filling his chest. It's trying to claw its way out as Marta's eyes flick between his eyes and his lips, and he knows that she wants him to kiss her, so he does. He moves slowly and presses his lips against hers, soft and barely there. She responds, and her body feels alive and willing against his when she presses close. He remembers his own hands then, holding onto her waist and pulling her closer as she kisses him back. He thinks he might drown in the feel of her; her hands on his chest, around his neck, her mouth opening against his when Francis shouts his name.

They break apart and he breathes harshly, looking at her red mouth and the bandaged hand rubbing where he just kissed her.

"I – uh – I have to -" he starts and fails, then gets up. "I, I'm sorry," he says and licks his lips, looking at her with what has to look like a lifetime of need he never truly felt. She nods and smiles and he smiles in return, but it's awkward, like too many unsaid words hanging between them. He hurries over to Francis, but he can feel Marta's eyes on him, like pull of Earth on his feet.

It's a little bit awkward when he enters the small room they've been given. She's standing in the corner, by the sink, brushing her hair and he tries to come up with something to do with himself. He rearranges his bed (it barely qualifies as one, but he can sleep on it without constant worry someone will walk in to shoot him). She doesn't say anything but he's hyper aware of her, of every sound she makes, and he tries not to turn around and look at her.

When she makes a painful sound he does anyway. He looks and she's trying to replace the bandage, and the gauze he used to cover her wounded palm is stuck. He's there before he thinks better of it.

"Let me," he says, not looking at her face, just focusing on her hands. Touching her is probably a worse idea than looking at her. But he can handle this, he _can, _except she squeezes his fingers when he's done, and holds him there and he looks up. Her face is soft in the dim light, from the familiar line of her mouth to the inviting depth of her eyes. The longing in them pulls him, so he touches her lips on an impulse, a mirror of her touch earlier. She's looking at him when she kisses his fingertips, like she wants to tell him _yes_, and _this_ and _I'm certain_. He thinks she wants to do this, so he lets her. She takes his hand in hers, her soft and small hand wrapped around his bigger palm. She holds it open and kisses the center of his hand, open mouth and warm breath tickling his skin.

"Marta," he manages to push her name through his tight throat. He lets her touch his face, slide her hands down his shoulders and chest and stop at his waist, to find the edges of his shirt and slide underneath them. He swallows a moan when her fingers touch his skin and she nuzzles his neck.

"Aaron," she echoes and he wants to drown in the sound. "Oh, God, Please. Please, don't -" He presses his face against hers, almost shaking as he realizes that there are only two options here, and he's not walking away this time. "It's okay," she says and he nods, he trusts her, he always trusts her.

They kiss – this time it happens like a pull of magnets, like she's a part of him he has to discover. Her hands close around him, palms slide across the skin of his back as he pulls her close. This time when she parts his lips nobody interrupts them and he lets her kiss him, taste him the way she wants. He wants to touch her, all of her, and kiss her, and it's intense, hard, and completely overwhelming. He has to break for air, and he looks at her, urgency and desire reflecting on her face as they both breathe hard. He kisses her, deep, sloppy, uncoordinated; with hands on her hips and then he pulls back again, to press his forehead against hers. He's trying to regain at least some of his self control, but it's hard with her fingers touching between his ribs, and down along his spine.

"Marta," he's breathing harshly, touching her face. His thumb falls against her lips and she opens her mouth, sucks it inside and he moans. His hips move and he grinds against her, instinct more than conscious action. As much as he's trying to hold himself back, his body is betraying him, but Marta doesn't seem to mind. Her eyes roll back and she moans when she feels him hard against her stomach.

"Yes," she says, pushing him backwards, and he walks until he hits his own bed. She pushes him to sit and climbs to straddle him and they shift until they're pressed against each other and she's on top of him. He closes his eyes and kisses her; her lips, her chin, her neck and she breathes his name and pulls at his shirt until he lifts his arms and lets her undress him. She looks at him, at the body she knows; she counted his scars and touched each and every one, but now her touch is different. It's like she wants to feel them all against her bare hands, because they're _his_. She kisses the freshly healed skin on his shoulder and he shudders, with his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him.

Then she starts to take off her shirt and he has to hold his breath and close his eyes. She's wearing nothing underneath, and it's a sight he always wanted to see, something he fantasized about through years of loneliness and now she's naked with him here. His hand waits above her breast for a moment, before she breathes her consent against his mouth. He holds her, touches her, presses his face against her; drags his open mouth against her skin. She moans his name and holds onto his shoulders when he takes her breast into his mouth. They hold each other so tightly, almost like they're trying to absorb each other, crawl into each other, so they could be one. He's never done _this_, never had something like this; he never had someone look at him or touch him like Marta does. He's dragging his mouth wet and hot along the column of her neck and she sounds and looks like she's losing herself in this, in _him_. He slides his hands down her back, grabs her butt and pulls her down, to press her against his hardening, needy body. They both moan and she holds onto him desperately.

"Please, Aaron," she says, and he knows what she's asking, he knows that she needs the same thing he does. "I want you -"

"-Want you too," he manages and she reaches between them to unbutton his pants. Her hands are shaking, they're both shaking and he's barely thinking straight. "Marta, I don't have -," he hisses as she undoes the last button and reaches inside to wrap her hand around him. "God, Marta. No, uh, no protection," he manages finally as her hands strokes him slowly and he knows there's no chance he'll last long.

"I have," she says as she kisses his face and smiles. "An implant," she explains and he nods. "It's okay, we're okay," she assures and _oh God_, his heart is going to burst out of his chest. She stands up to unfasten her pants and push them down her hips, and he just looks at her. She's amazing, better than anything his mind ever conjured. He tells her so and as she touches him and tells him he's beautiful, standing over him, touching his face. He's kissing her hands and fumbling with his jeans and underwear, finally kicking it away from his legs. Then he pulls her and maybe he's too rough, but she comes to him, straddles him just like she did before, only there's nothing between them now. No barriers, no masks, no duties; just them.

She grasps him and he presses his face against her breasts when she lowers herself down on him. Then she holds onto him, and _God_, he can't even move. He just exists, suspended in this moment, breathing, heart beating and gripping her as she moves above him. It's slow, agonizing, _perfect_. He holds onto her hips and pushes, groans against her skin.

"Is this okay?" he asks and she nods. She looks breathless, just like he feels and they kiss and fumble to find a rhythm.

"It's good," she says and moans with his every thrust. "It's great. Oh, Aaron," she says. "Yes. Don't stop, don't stop -"

He doesn't. He wants to take it slow, but he can't. It's been a long time, and he's been so _alone_, and she's so gorgeous, wet and hot around him and the pressure builds steadily until he can't think any more, he can't control his movement, he just has to do this, have her; her heartbeat under his palm and her moans in his ears. He comes suddenly, so hard he can see stars behind his eyelids, and thinks he might fly apart if she weren't holding him together.

"I'm sorry," he says, panting.

"Don't be," she kisses the skin of his shoulder. Then she kisses his mouth and she's pulling him to lay down on the narrow bed next to her. She spreads her legs and guides his hand between them, urges his fingers inside of her. "Touch me," she says, and she shows him. "Touch me like that."

He does, just as she demonstartes, and she asks more, harder and loses herself in everything he's doing to her. It doesn't take long and she is so fucking gorgeous when she shatters under his hand.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Later, they talk. They touch and kiss and talk, like it's something they've done a million times before, and they stay together, bodies and fingers and palms, until the morning comes.


End file.
